


Howling Tide

by Milana16



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming of Age, Gen, Happy Birthday Shiki!, I mean, M/M, Solids poly kind of evolves from ShikiRikka, Supernatural - Freeform, There are werewolves, a bit?, if you don't feel like reading poly don't mind!, sideline ShuEi but like, so I decided to add another relationships tag but, so y'know, when are they not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: Love for the music has strange ways of working, but.He definitely didn't expect to be included in a pack of wolves for his.Happy birthday Shiki!
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa/Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki, Sera Rikka/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Howling Tide

**Author's Note:**

> My brain shortcuts when it comes to coming up with titles independent of the songs huh...  
> Anyway, since Howl still might be one of my favorite Growth songs and I provided at least two vampire aus to the fandom already, time for the classical fantasy setting with werewolves!  
> Also, happy birthday, mr producer-slash-composer-slash-leader-slash-wallet, Takamura Shiki!

People say he’s a hunter genius, but he really doesn’t understand why.

Hunting was simple, to Shiki. It was a relation you established with nature, asking to get food, to survive long enough to live, develop, grow old, and then turn into feed in return. It was accepting that, as much as you hunted, it was just as likely that you yourself were hunted for. It was keeping those two facts in your mind, in a fragile balance that kept tilting the result in your favor.

Just that.

The world of music was much more interesting, and real hunters seemed to also understand this.

Shiki cannot count the nights he didn’t sleep, listening to the neverending cadences of the howls, the songs of life and death, messages to their friends and foes, the constant flow of sound that wouldn’t end only thanks to the perfect understanding wolves, the undisputable kings of the hunters, had of each other.

Others don’t understand, don’t know why he prefers to take the most dangerous position to build his hut in, don’t know that the loneliness of the building and encouraging effect it has on wolves is actually what he hoped for. They cannot understand how the best human hunter can just not be afraid, more, be appreciative of his animal counterparts.

That’s probably why he’s the one to become aware of the existence of weres first.

It’s not that shocking, really. If he can adore wolves, are there no way wolves can adore humans?

Shu is result of that love, however tragic the end that has met both his parents is.

They aren’t that far apart in age, when giant black wolf leads Shu, changed into his teenager form, but with ears and tail unbefitting those of the human body, almost to the doorstep of his cottage, just as he is returning from yet another hunt.

The shewolf isn’t actually Shu’s mother, but a sister from the same litter as her. After people took Shu’s mother out, she took the boy under her wing, but.

She’s a wise and observant hunter, and she knows Shu needs to learn both wolves’ and human’s ways of living.

That’s how Shiki learns the wolves also took notice of him, that he’s been dubbed the ‘slient loner’ and that most wolves avoided crossing paths of his hunting grounds, treating him the same as expert hunters of their own kind. Shu’s aunt explains it to him, in a low, chortling voice that barely can make sounds of human speech understandable.

She doesn’t show him the form in which she makes them, but, because he agrees to take Shu in, he quickly learns about it as well.

Purebred werewolves can change their forms at will, except for when fullmoon forces them to adapt at least somewhat humanoid form. Meanwhile Shu, being a mix, was forced in a reverse way- into same somewhat humanoid form or a wolf form. Shiki preferred when his little brother figure - because that’s how he starts to think of the boy not even months into living together - chooses second option, because, different to his human form of a thirteen year old, his wolf form is completely grown up. And beautiful.

They grow up together, quickly, like any hunter allowed to live alone has to, but because of the other occupant in the hut, Shiki grows even closer to the other hunters he respected.

Or maybe other musicians he respected? Although Shu was confused the first time Shiki brought music up to him, he’s showed immense understanding, something akin to an inborn talent, once Shiki introduced him to the world of sounds.

It was good to have someone understanding you nearby.

Perhaps it’s what Shu feels when they stumble into a hurt wolf during their regular hunt, and halfling moves hesitatingly towards the other of his species, torn between protecting him and finishing him.

Shiki makes the decision for his brother, and although wolf is bigger and older than Shu, he lets himself be carried all the way to the hut inhabited by a human and half-human.

He is a strange fellow, with white fur dusted pink, and deep pink, almost red eyes, fitting the albino coloring of the fur. His wound isn’t too deep, and he comes to soon.

And that’s when Shiki and Shu confirm another trait of the rescued wolf - being a were, just like Shu’s canine part of the family.

His name is Rikka, and his coloring in human form is as strange as it is in his wolf form. His human body looks older than Shu’s and younger than Shiki’s, and he seems to be too friendly to be an actual wolf.

‘That’s rude.’ he pouts, when Shiki points that out, during one or the other change of the bandages. ‘We wolves are pretty social beings, don’t you hear that?’

Shiki blinks.

‘Hear?’

‘Hear.’ Rikka confirms, and, to prove his point, shows him, at night.

That’s also the first time Shu has a friend to howl with, and somehow, after two wolves singing just outside his house for the better part of the night, he feels that his household grew again.

And he was right.

Rikka healed nicely, his regeneration quicker than Shiki's, and even Shu's, purebred’s nature working in his favor.

(Even if he teases Shiki about being old.)

He stays with them, first to repay the favor and teach Shu the ways his aunt forgot or was unable to teach, then just because hunting in the small group was more amusing for him. He admits to being a lone wolf, joining into bigger and smaller hunts but never staying with any pack for too long, and that’s probably what sells Shiki. That and the fact Rikka preferred to stay in his canine form, letting Shiki enjoy peace and quiet of the lonely life without actually being lonely.

Rikka also turns out to be great help when Shu starts seeing another young man his age, three years after coming to live with Shiki.

The boy’s name is Horimiya Eichi and just like Shiki, he’s been sent out to build his own home and start living separately at sixteen. Different to Shiki though, he didn’t really possess too much hunting instincts, more focused on foraging, gathering and processing stuff. He’s great with his hands, though, and friendly enough to even make Shu, the outcast a bit like Shiki, feel comfortable with him.

It’s not long after Shiki becomes aware of something going on with his little brother figure that Shu informs him Eichi has seen his other form. As in, Horimiya now knows Shiki practically brought up a werewolf on the outskirts of a village.

That’s where Rikka comes in, and for someone who couldn’t grasp the idea of what the clothes are necessary for just recently, he’s perfectly capable of managing social situations, Shiki thinks bitterly. Maybe there was something in his proclamation of the wolves being social creatures and Shu grew up more quiet because of Shiki.

Whatever it is, Eichi is explained the situation, and surprisingly easily accepts the existence of two wolves changing shapes as his neighbors.

It’s nothing compared to the fact he’s actually growing closer with Shu. Admittedly, Shiki thinks, if both of them were human, they’d be peers, and friends, and it was possible they even would set out to build the hut together, like some other hunter friends did.

So, it’s not a surprise to him when one day, Shu with guilty eyes asks Shiki if he would mind Shu moving out.

He lowers the meat he was about to bite into down.

‘Horimiya invited you?’

Shu is in his full human form, so Shiki can’t rely on his ability to read from his little brother’s tail and ears’ position, but.

The blush is a giveaway enough.

‘Do you want to go?’ Shiki asks again, and Shu looks at him in surprise.

In all his career as a hunter, Shiki found traces of countless animals. However, he haven’t seen traces more obvious than those left by the love in blue eyes.

‘Then why the heck do you even ask me? As long as you don’t do something stupid that will endanger your- both of you, you’re of age to start your own pack, right?’

‘Right.’ Shu’s eyes shine. ‘But, before that, just this once...’

Shiki has enough awareness to move food away, before he’s tackled by the werewolf he’s considered his little brother for more than three years now.

‘Be safe and always have a bountiful hunt.’ Shiki hums the quiet blessing softly.

*

‘Won’t you miss him?’ Rikka, unusually in his human form, asks curiously on their first night alone in the hut. Shiki grunts.

‘He’s not dead, just moved out. And not even that far, for you wolves it’s not even a distance worth speeding up. We practically will share hunting grounds, still.’

‘But it’s different to laying side by side in one lair.’ Rikka says, slowly coming closer to him. ‘So, won’t you be lonely?’

Shiki grunts.

‘If you’re so worried about it, why don’t you lay with me?’

‘I will.’ Rikka agrees, and does just that.

His hair and fur are both extremely soft, Shiki realizes that night.

*

Shu forms his pack quicker than Shiki does, actually, if the two black puppies that greet them from the side of the fireplace when they come to visit are any giveaway.

‘Shu has found them during one of the hunt and couldn’t leave alone.’ Eichi explains to them quietly. ‘And I agree with his decision. Plus, those two are precious.’

There’s a yap from the pile of furs that was puppies’ bedding, and Eichi turns towards it.

‘That’s the reality, Icchi. Also, shh, or you wake up Isse.’

The pup grumbles before hiding deeper into the covers. Shiki quirks and eyebrow.

‘I presume they are also weres.’

‘Yes, they are.’ Eichi confirms. ‘But, they’re too young to keep the completely human form for long, and it’s dangerous to let them roam in the one with the tail, as people would instantly realize something is wrong. Plus, for now, they should rest and recover properly anyway.’

‘And you don’t mind it?’ Shiki inquires. ‘It is your hut, after all.’

‘Why would I?’ Eichi is sincerely confused, and Shiki decides it’s a confirmation enough for him.

Shu was going to have a great pack.

*

Shiki’s pack appears in a less peaceful circumstances, but just as dramatic.

Shiki is approached by the village elders (Rikka literally had to jump inside the hut through the window, he was lazing around in his semi-human form, and shift would take too much time) one summer day, just as he was finishing working on the last night’s game. Just like him, village elder was an experienced hunter, and only to that he could assign the fact the man has managed to walk this close to them undetected by an actual werewolf he was living with.

‘We have a problem you might be interested in.’ the older man announces without greeting, as curt as Shiki himself was.

That’s probably why he liked the guy.

‘What’s going on?’ Shiki asks. ‘Usually, you wait until I get to the village with the furs and bones.’

He points at the bench by the door to his hut, where upturned skins of his prey were drying. Some of the bones were also whitening in the sand, split in half by Rikka’s teeth, preparing them to become the so much needed needles.

He might be taking animals' life but he won’t let their sacrifice get to waste. Even in smallest part.

‘That’s not a new order.’ huffs the older hunter and his assistants look at him in shock. ‘You’d refuse it instantly if I ordered that.’

This catches Shiki’s attention, and apparently, Rikka’s as well, because he trots out the cottage, his wolf form easily towering over kneeling Shiki. While the younger men that came with village elder just gape, old hunter just looks in curiosity at the giant canine.

‘You’re feeding your hunting partner well, that is not a fur of malnourished animal.’

Rikka waves his tail once, but doesn’t come closer to the other hunter, choosing to sit just behind Shiki, ears pointed forward. Shiki huffs.

‘Don’t even suggest it, Rikka is not for sale or giveaway.’

‘I gave up on him.’ dramatically sighs the village elder, and Rikka tilts his head like an actual dog. Shiki stifles a chuckle. ‘It’s about his faraway cousins.’

Both Shiki and Rikka straighten thei heads.

‘What about wolves now?’

‘As always, quick on the uptake.’ older hunter praises. ‘You know how, aside of few lone individuals like that golden one - he got himself a mate, by the way, he was recently seen with the pups, if you’re interested in peeping on them - we had no wolves to fight over our hunting territories, right?’

‘I guess it changed.’ Shiki says, mentally registering to warn Shu about being more careful in his hunting lessons with Issei and Ichiru. His fur was rather bright, but until now, he somehow managed to avoid being spotted by less advanced hunters, and veterans were wise enough to avoid picking a fight with a wolf. Especially when he was alone and didn’t cause too much depletion to their prey, all while keeping certain other predators at bay.’

‘Well, we’re not so sure, really, and that’s why we need your help.’ chief admits. ‘There seem to be one pack roaming near our village, but, well. It’s been there for as long as I can remember. Your parents blame it for your obsession with the sounds, after all.’

‘So?’ Shiki prompts, ignoring the way in which Rikka starts to pant behind him; he knows it’s the way were laughs. ‘Did they change their course of action? They weren’t approaching our village, normally. Their hunting grounds were also overlapping with ours minimally.’

‘Normally.’ agrees chief. ‘I don’t know if they were being pushed back towards us, or their alpha decided humans are a threat that needs to be eliminated for pups’ safety after all, enough to say we see them quite a lot now, and not in a good way. They’ve hurt one of the hunters and chased other onto the tree.’

‘Is that so...’ Shiki stops abruptly. ‘Wait you’re not usually the one to overly humanize animals, and you clearly apply the human logic to those. Could it be they’re...’

‘I’ve said they’re your Rikka’s cousins at the start, right?’ says the chieftain. ‘I wouldn’t bother you for the help with normal wolves, but those are big.’

He looks pointedly at Rikka.

‘Really big.’

Shiki exchanges glances with the werewolf behind his back. He suspected the chief actually realized who „the golden wolf” was, just as he probably realized the „exquisite beauty with wolf ears” some drunkards used to talk about in the village is actually Shiki’s four-legged hunting companion, and he just choose for whatever reason to keep quiet about it.

If he knew about weres technically living in the village, he had no way of mistaking normal wolves for them, and that meant the threat was actually real.

‘I’ll look into it.’ Shiki confirms. 'I guess it will be a hard hunt.’

*

It ends up being scouting first, though. And he’s not the one that goes onto it.

‘No offense, Shiki, but you’re not very wolfish looking.’ Rikka says, giving back the clothes he used to wear for the comfort of people around him - he still felt fine naked, even in human form.

Shiki just grunts at the comment.

‘Come back soon.’ he calls just as Rikka shifts after throwing last piece of clothing at him; apparently the way between a wolf and a human wasn’t all as pleasant to the eyes as the human form with tail and ears.

The pale pink wolf just huffs, before sitting on his hind legs and raising front paws to rest at Shiki’s shoulders. Shiki huffs, petting him.

‘Go, before your prey runs away.’

And Rikka does, walking out and into the forest in the direction opposite of their usual hunting grounds, and towards where Shiki already could hear echoes of a hunting wolves’ howl.

He sits down in front of his hut, a simple rifle on his knees and bow and arrow nearby. While the firearms were actually useless at night, where quick reload and silence were the keys, it served as a good alert signal that would warn Rikka to get back as soon as possible.

With those musings, Shiki sits patiently, listening to the night around him, to the changes in cadences of the wolves’ howls (and two young and instantly broken ones sounding really close to him - he smiles, Shu was training his boys nearby, it seemed).

The night passes peacefully, at least to him.

Rikka returns in the morning, limping slightly, and Shiki raises, alerted, but the wolf just trots into the hut. The dull thud informs him that Rikka laid down- or fell, more accurately - onto their bedding. The grumbles and whines change into the voice midway.

‘And of course he needs to jab just as they were called back...’

‘Welcome home, Rikka.’ Shiki says, entering the hut, and Rikka jumps up, ears standing up and tail fluffing out. Shiki takes judging look at the shallow wound on his arm. ‘Need help with it?’

Rikka shifts in place, then winces, then concedes.

‘Yes, please.’

‘Good boy.’ Shiki praises, making Rikka glare.

Once the wound is treated, he asks.

‘What happened?’

‘Most likely a break in pack in working.’ Rikka says dryly. ‘The group I’ve encountered acted as if territory was theirs, but got called away and had to obey it. I didn’t smell their marks anywhere near where we fought. Or well, would fight.’

‘So, at best it’s a group within a pack trying to spread territory?’

‘Or create a territory for themselves for until they will be able to overtake the pack’s alpha.’

‘This sounds more human than wolfish.’ Shiki notes and Rikka smiles wryly.

‘You’d be surprised.’

Shiki hums.

‘So, chief’s prediction...’

‘Is correct.’ confirms Rikka. ‘Warn Shu not to let his children out alone, during power struggles it’s the pups who get targeted the most.’

‘To destroy morale?’

‘And cut down any possible lineage.’ Rikka adds.

Shiki imagines two black puppies, which he last seen curled into Shu’s side, giant golden wolf wrapped around ball of fur protectively, torn to shreds. He then picks up the bow, and stands up.

‘Where to?’ Rikka asks, as Shiki prepares himself to leave, before pausing and bringing bread and cheese to Rikka’s side.

‘Informing chief.’ Shiki says shortly. ‘I’m not letting anybody hurt my people.’

‘You’re talking like the real alpha here.’ Rikka smiles, and Shiki pauses, and quickly leans in. ‘Behave, too.’

‘I’m going.’ Shiki says with a smile in the direction of a werewolf. ‘Eat something and get better, the plan won’t work without you.’

*

The plan is easy, really.

Catch the attacking party red-handed, overpower them to show superiority against them in their own rules, and then wait until one of them changes to politely demand to keep away. Of course, it would be outing existence of weres to people as well, successfully making them properly consider stuff before trying to hunt for a wolf’s pelt so. One stone, two birds. Or rather, one accident, two races?

Whichever it is, obviously it doesn’t go as smoothly as it could. But, really, it’s nothing he’s not used to. It would be more suspicious if it went the way he wanted it to go.

As it is, he and group of hunters get attacked, managing to prepare only because Rikka warns them beforehand and literally bodyslams into the first wolf jumping at Shiki. The fight, which he hoped would start at a distance, quickly turns into hand combat- well, hand and fangs combat? Because weres were in their canine forms, and most refused to change into humans - understandable, really. Even those who decided to go inbetween keep closer to wolf than human, staying in a shape that gave them all the bad fame among people.

The problem is, Shiki isn’t bothered by it in the slightest. He play wrestled with a were since he was sixteen, then practically became one being with another one. There was no way a scary form will work on him, and it looks like some of the attacking pack realizes it. They’re either too prideful or too deep in the fighting rush to backtrack, though...

No. That’s not true for all of them, and Shiki’s eyes travel to the dark, almost black wolf. The moon chooses this moment to come out, and suddenly, canine is more blue than black. The coloring of his fur was... somewhat reminding him of Rikka. He looked younger than the rest of the wolves attacking them, and his fight tactic seemed to be more focused on the nibbling and confusing than causing the actual damage. Almost as...

As if he was trying to minimize the damage, rather than overpower the human hunters, and Shiki realizes, this blue wolf was the reason the fight still lasted.

And Rikka realizes it too, for he comes forth to clash with the younger wolf straight ahead, disabling him from avoiding the direct confrontation, and soon pinkish and blueish wolves are circling each other, growling.

Shiki observes this showdown with a corner of his eye, even as he directs the hunters on how to suppress the remaining wolves. Younger wolf is bigger than Rikka, but his partner is more mobile, and much, much more experienced.

They finish their battles at almost the same time, Shiki straightening from binding the final wolf at the same time Rikka presses a paw onto laying blue one, who goes very still, if excluding the irregular breathing.

‘Shiki-san, this one?’

‘Leave him, he’s Rikka’s.’ Shiki waves the hunters with bindings away, and Rikka looks at him. He instantly growls back the second blue one shifted under his paw, and younger wolf obediently lays his head back down, even as his tail goes very stiff at the presence of surrounding him people.

‘You good, Rikka?’ Shiki asks softly, and Rikka swishes his tail once. ‘Alright.’

‘Shiki-san, this one’s a leader?’ asks younger hunter, staring in curiosity at the wolf under his partner. Rikka, Shiki and the blue canine huff as one.

‘No, he’s not. If he was, we wouldn’t have this attack in the first place.’ Shiki answers dryly, slowly kneeling in a place the blue wolf would be able to see him. ‘Although his presence is baffling in that raid party. No hatred, no bloodlust, no need for dominance. Almost as if he knew he’s in the wrong.’

He looks at the dark blue fur and into much brighter blue eye. If he ever doubted he’s dealing with a werewolf, this eye would convince him; not only was it unnaturally colored, it held too much emotions understandable for human to be animal’s.

‘But then, why...’ Shiki ponders, but blue wolf just stares back, not intent on answering him, almost as if resigned to his fate, yet not breaking in the face of possible death. Law of the hunters were that if you lose and stay on the lost ground, you die. You run away, you get to live.

That was the cruel part of Shiki’s plan; by suppressing and keeping the werewolves on their terrains, they would become the masters of their lives. If he managed to get in contact with the rest of the pack and somehow get them to consider those wolves’ lives a worth exchange for leaving the terrains alone...

‘To keep at least one skilled but dumb hunter back at the pack and out of the harm’s way.’ comes a new, slightly rough voice, but it makes all wolves jerk in surprise. Rikka growls.'Dai-chan, don’t move. You’re really an idiot, by the way.’

‘Hmm?’ Shiki stands up to face the naked blonde walking into the clearing. His hair, ears and tail are rich gold, richer than even Shu’s fur was. His eyes also don’t leave any doubt.

Young werewolf grins, fangs visible, triangle ears pointed forward and tail twitching excitedly, completely unbothered by shocked stares of the other hunters, his eyes on Shiki. He tilts his head, looking briefly between hunter and pinkish wolf atop his own packmate.

‘So, you’re the sound hunter. You’re different to what I imagined.’ he comments, and Shiki feels strange tinge of irritation. ‘Your packmate spoke highly of you.’

‘Is that supposed to be offending me?’ dryly asks Shiki, and werewolf grins. Shiki chooses to ignore that, pointing at the clearing. ‘With that form I guess you’re not here to perform a one-man grand rescue. Although you seem to know them.’

‘Yeah. I know them.’ he says lowly, and it seems all wolves on the clearing shrivel at the sound. ‘Before we go there, though, can you get your packmate off of Dai? Seriously, he won’t bite again. Right, Dai-chan.’

The blue wolf grumbles under Rikka’s paw, and Shiki’s partner huffs in surprised amusement, before looking questioningly at Shiki. Who shrugs.

‘You judge.’

White pink wolf looks down at the blue one, sniffs at him once, and then backs away, trotting up behind Shiki, to stare at the blond newcomer. Who grins.

‘Thanks a lot! When you see the guy grow from a puppy, you have a soft spot for him!’ he says, while the blue wolf slowly comes towards him, then just lays down at his feet. ‘Oh, _now_ you’re sorry? You know how worried I was when my cute Dai-chan went with a bunch of dumbass hunters on a territory we agreed not to- don’t „don’t call me Dai-chan” now, Dai-chan!’

Shiki likes to observe things, and so he is certainly entertained by the show of a semihuman arguing with practically quiet wolf - who still puts himself in front of the newcomer, ready to protect him in case any of the hunters came after him. Shiki knows Rikka will most likely repeat all the conversation to him, since he can hear only half of it, and the fact the wolf behind him once again started panting proves that he’s missing out.

‘While I appreciate the show-’ Shiki pointedly looks at the two. ‘I need to ask, who are you and the hell you’ve came here for. Hopefully not-’

Semihuman looks at him in curiosity, before asking his four-legged companion.

‘He’s for real?’

Blue wolf grunts, and golden eyes look at Shiki once more.

‘Right. I keep forgetting.’ he sits down with a sigh, and then lets his tail land on his lap. Shiki can hear few sighs of relief from the more sensitive hunters. Right, not everybody is used to naked semihumans strolling around in your hut...

‘I’m the oldest offspring of the current alpha of our pack.’ he informs Shiki matter-of-factly. ‘I’m expected to challenge him for leadership any day now, but I’m not too fond of dealing with problematic wolves that don’t even respect the agreements pack made _as a whole_.’

One of the bound wolves behind Shiki whines in protest, and semihuman’s eyes instantly sharpen.

‘Shut up.’ he growls, and the wolves fall quiet, blue one at man’s feet laying his ears flat.

Shiki, observing that, hums.

‘I can see you do have some control over them.’ he turns back to the man in front of himself. ‘How do you want to be called? You haven’t given us a name.’

He tilts his head back, humming at the stars.

‘What’s the thing flying prey uses to soar the sky in your language?’ he asks, and Shiki blinks.

‘Tsubasa?’

‘Sounds good.’ blond looks back with a smirk. ‘I translated into human names of almost everyone in the pack, but couldn’t figure out how my own would sound, so~ I guess I owe you one.’

‘Glad you like it.’ dryly says Shiki. ‘Think we can get even by you getting those guys-’

He points at the wolves behind himself.

‘-away, and never coming back again?’

‘That’s uneven exchange.’ Tsubasa points out. ‘Plus, it’s not that easy. You also couldn’t stop your hunters from using sharp weapons, even though you yourself just used this wooden thing and the net. Same goes for the pack hunters.’

Shiki looks irritated at the men behind himself, who also seem to shrunk under his stare, realizing they might’ve put themselves at a disadvantage.

‘I still need to make sure this village is safe. As you possibly have to ensure they come back.’ Shiki returns to the exchange.

Tsubasa hums, absentmindedly petting wolf in front of him. It was obvious the so proclaimed Dai-chan was used to it, his body language relaxed, even if he still remained attentive, now and then looking in Rikka’s direction.

‘Say, do humans have the thing where you exchange people for other people?’ suddenly asks Tsubasa, and Shiki blinks.

‘You mean hostage exchange?’

‘Hostage?’ Tsubasa blinks. Rikka releases a sequence of huffs and growls, but after he finishes, Tsubasa nods with understanding. ‘Yeah, something like that.’

‘I’ll be forever jealous of that skill of yours.’ mutters Shiki, and Rikka pant-laughs at him. ‘So, what about hostage?’

‘Well, not exactly hostage, but,’ Tsubasa leans away. ‘You, the sound hunter, don’t live directly in your pack lair, right?’

Shiki blinks. Pack liar would be... village, right.

‘Most of hunters there don’t.’ he says, spreading his arms. ‘Youth needs to make place for elders and the kids.’

‘At least that we have in common.’ Tsubasa nods. ‘Then, you can take me in.’

Shiki blinks, but there’s a mayhem of protesting whines from behind him, wolves trying to break out of their binds, and even Dai-chan jerks up, staring at semihuman in disbelief.

‘I thought I’ve said something!’ Tsubasa growls again and wolves one by one calm down. Blue one still stands in front of him, though. ‘Dai-chan, seriously, I can explain.’

And the wolf growls something in answer, but sits down.

‘Who’s the younger one, huh?’ Tsubasa glares at him, and although his ears go down, Dai still looks back defiantly. Tsubasa sighs. ‘Alright, alright. Explanation time. Get down or behind me, so that I have clear view.’

This, Dai obeys, sitting next to the semihuman, letting a hand land on his neck.

‘So, as you probably figured out, these guys wanted to expand territory.’ Tsubasa says, nodding at the wolves behind Shiki. ‘Dai went with them in place of another idiot who still is good at providing food for youngsters - which, by the way, we still aren’t over discussing, Dai. Yeah, anyway, he bit him out from this party, and the idiot managed to complain near me, so. I’ve ended up tracking them to here. From the story you can see the pack has no idea this happened just yet. And that’s why I don’t want to lose a dozen of experienced hunters, even if they’re idiots trespassing territory of other hunters.’

Shiki sits down, leaning against Rikka. For now, he knew the fight was over, and that Tsubasa really meant no harm. He still needs to get to where the heck that proposal of his came from, though...

‘Now, regarding this hostage-like thingy.’ Tsubasa continues. ‘I need those wolves back in the pack... but not necessarily myself. If I take over your terrain, there will be nobody in that pack stupid enough to cross me. I hope.’

He growls the last part, and wolves behind Shiki shrunk away, he can hear it even without turning away.

‘I see, so. You’d like to take over this land. But, unfortunately, we already have an alpha here.’ Shiki looks at Rikka. ‘And it’s not only Rikka.’

Tsubasa tilts his head.

‘The golden wolf one with twin pups in his care?’ he asks, and Rikka growls in surprise. ‘Okay, okay, I didn’t do anything! I don’t want to force take over! Ne, you!’

Rikka growls something much softer, and Tsubasa blinks.

‘How this sounds in human?’

‘Rikka.’ very calmly says Shiki, and when both the wolf and Tsubasa look at him in shock, he shrugs. ‘Hey, at least _your name_ , I can tell apart in any language.’

Rikka’s tail starts waggling, and before Shiki can react, he has a tongue on cheek, in a literal sense, as Rikka shows his elation.

‘Oi!’

‘So, you’re like that...’ Tsubasa murmurs, but before he can continue, Rikka switches gears again, and turns back to him, with questioning huff. ‘Why sound hunter?’

‘It’s Shiki,’ said man sighs, ‘though I have an idea as to how you got this nickname for me.’

‘Good.’ Tsubasa grins, leaning against wolf at his side. ‘Back to the issue at hand. I just think you’re the only one crazy enough to agree to live with a... werewolf, is how humans call us, right?’

‘That’s right, and no, I’m not.’ Shiki answers. ‘The only one, I mean.’

Tsubasa ‘oh’s.

‘So, the golden one has a separate pack, after all.’ he hums, although his ears twitch at the whispers behind Shiki’s back. ‘Wait, your packmates don’t know him?’

‘The leaders know about him, and he knows about us.’ Shiki shrugs. ‘We’re on friendly terms, and his pack will most likely not grow beyond what it is now, so, there’s no risk of us starting to fight for prey.’

‘I guess it goes past „friendly” terms if you know this much about him...’ Tsubasa shrugs. ‘Though it only makes it easier for me, so I’m not complaining.’

‘Any other reason? Behind doubt in my sanity?’ Shiki asks dryly, and Tsubasa hums.

‘I do need to get my pack soon or guys will start acting out.’ he sends a dirty look at the still bound wolves. ‘More than they already do. But, nobody said it needs to be our race exclusively. And you look interesting. And so do your partner. I wanna be friends?’

He adds with a curious tilt of his head that makes Shiki snort. Rikka used the same tactic when he wanted affection.

‘Do we get any assurance just your presence will be enough to stop the... incidents, like this?’ he asks instead of commenting.

Rikka huffs softly, and Tsubasa nods at him.

‘Exactly that. Ah,’ he looks back at Shiki. ‘he- Rikka has said that you’ve made it yourself. By the rule of hunter, you’ve dominated those guys.’

He nods at the bound wolves, and tugs at Dai, who grumbles, but doesn’t struggle out of the hug. Rikka pants again, and blue wolf looks at him with a mix of irritation, curiosity and embarrassment. Tsubasa grins.

‘You bet we’re close, Dai-chan’s litter was the first I was allowed to look after!’

Blue wolf growls, and this cadence, Shiki has heard previously.

‘And I presume this meant ‘don’t call me Dai-chan’. You have habit of giving nicknames, on top of name translation.’

‘Who knows?’ Tsubasa grins, ears twitching. ‘Wanna hear continuation?’

‘Yes?’ Shiki quirks an eyebrow.

‘Alright, so. Those guys won’t attack again, even if you let them go and not kill them, as they know there might be no next time, if they try to. You did beat them without trying to kill them, which means, once you get serious, they don’t stand a chance. Riiight?’

He adds sweetly in the direction of Shiki’s captives and Shiki hears few whimpers. Tsubasa didn’t point that out - yet - but he really had an alpha power over other wolves.

‘So the ones that can possibly attack again are others from our pack.’ Tsubasa continues. ‘Which they won’t do, knowing I’m here, and what awaits them if they lose here and return to the pack led by my parents.’

‘Even if you were expected to dethrone your father?’

‘Dethro- you mean alpha’s replacement? That has nothing to do with the family, though?’ Tsubasa tilts his head. ‘If I’ll be capable of that, father could only be proud that he brought a strong enough child? But, well. The choice I propose is probably better because it is understandable from both perspective of wolf and human, huh. The strong enough to make his own pack, and respectful enough not to challenge his elder? And, it’s beneficial to you. Woah, that idea looks better than it did when I first thought about it! So?’

‘You’re awfully confident, aren’t you?’ Shiki asks, but Tsubasa smirks.

‘And somebody without confidence has any chance to impress you enough to interest you?’ he returns with a question, and Shiki snorts, before turning to Rikka.

‘If we agree, you’re going to be the-’

Rikka stands up and touches him with his nose, before trotting up to where Tsubasa sat. Dai tenses, but doesn’t make a move to stop other wolf from coming closer.

Rikka sniffs at the pair only when he’s literally nose to nose with Tsubasa, before his tail swishes side to side once, and Shiki smiles.

Then, Rikka looks questioningly at Dai.

‘Ah, no, I don’t think-ack.’ starts Tsubasa, before being thrown off-balance by blue wolf standing up. ‘Dai-chan, mean!’

Dai doesn’t growl only because he’s returning Rikka’s greeting, bending his head enough to let smaller wolf sniffle at him, before they come closer, checking each other’s scents.

Two tails swish at the same time, and Shiki sighs.

‘Of course you also would be interested in him.’ he looks at Tsubasa. ‘Dai doesn’t seem to want to let you go alone, and Rikka doesn’t seem to mind, so. Do we have a deal?’

Tsubasa looks betrayed at his childhood friend, before shaking himself off.

‘Get the binds undone?’ he asks Shiki, getting up. ‘We gotta get those guys off of your territory first, right.’

‘Wait a moment, Shiki-san!’

‘And here I was wondering where did you went.’ dryly notes Shiki, turning to the hunter who finally decided to speak up. ‘So? Any objections?’

‘A mountainful! You’re inviting a werewolves! To live! Near the village!’ protest the young hunter, eyes running between Tsubasa and Shiki. ‘They’re bad omen!’

‘The same way Shimura’s twins were supposed to be bad omen?’ Shiki returns and hunter visibly hesitates, older hunter’s name demanding respect, even in the face of unnatural phenomena of double childbirth. ‘Although, I don’t think anything worse than usual happened, since they got born?’

‘N-not really...but...’

‘I always wondered, but why people think multiple offspring is bad luck?’ Tsubasa speaks up, climbing to his feet. Hunter looks at him, blushes, and looks away with a yelp. Semihuman blinks, before Rikka doesn’t come in front of him, obscuring people’s view. ‘Wait, really? That, too, is a problem? Even though we’re all naked?’

‘Fur doesn’t trigger as much as naked skin.’ answers Shiki, who somehow caught on to what the exchange was about. ‘And regarding the kids, it’s not unlucky with you? Though, I should’ve expected so...’

‘Nope! I mean, the identical face almost never happens to werewolves, but when litter is bigger than one that’s good news?’ Tsubasa says. ‘It means more hunters to carry the pack in the future?’

‘Well, Shimura’s kids have a long way to go, and since they’re girls, they might take some time, if they decide to hunt.’ Shiki muses, before turning to the hunter. ‘But that’s not what we talked about. I admit there might be some... tightness with two additional weres, but. I take it on myself, we’ll just hunt further.’

‘It’s not like you’re not hunting the farthest from the village anyway-’ hunter blinks, as realization dawns on him. ‘What do you mean by „additional” weres?’

Shiki sighs, hearing as Rikka trots back to him, nudging at his hand questioningly. He looks down.

‘If you don’t mind...’

Rikka moves behind him and shrugs with his whole body, before standing up. His tail instantly covers critical parts, even as he peeks from above Shiki’s shoulder to smile at shocked hunters.

‘Good evening~ though, it’s night already.’ he looks up at the moon. ‘Aside of me, there’s three more already living near the village, but it’s okay. They also have a human they’re too fond of to really mean harm.’

‘Fond of...’ Shiki snorts. ‘Aren’t you the monogamic species?’

‘Monogamic, no. Faithful, yes.’ Tsubasa shrugs. ‘Parts of human things have mixed in between the wolf things, you know? That’s the mess we are.’

‘Mess, huh.’ Shiki muses. ‘Good thing I’m also a mess.’

‘Yeah.’ Tsubasa exchanges looks with Rikka. ‘I’ve heard.’

*

It takes some time to convince shellshocked hunters that no, werewolves are not going to drastically change their lifestyle, since technically speaking, they are already there. Once that is settled, and the binds come undone, Tsubasa shifts and easily chases out sixteen wolves or so, with minimal help from Rikka and Dai. Once the trio returns, back in their less shocking wolf forms, Shiki can already feel they’ve worked out some kind of teamwork.

‘Don’t leave me out, oi.’ he says, brushing his hand on Rikka’s head, and getting a playful tail waggle in return, but they both know he doesn’t mean it.

He’s wondered if Rikka isn’t too isolated from his kin, living just with him, and only from time to time helping Shu with his duties as the alpha of two pups.

Now, this problem got solved.

Together with one other moving in.

‘Seriously, how can you live like this.’ Tsubasa complains. ‘I could swear people were making bigger lairs than ours, that’s what I saw from spying on your village, too!’

‘Only really lazy, really old, or not really hunters live in bigger homes.’ Shiki grunts back. ‘Plus, this was planned as a hut for one person.’

‘If we change forms, we... will take up almost as much space, probably.’ Dai says dejectedly. He’s a handsome man, just as tall as his wolf form is big, and with much gentler demeanor than his gruff growling made him look. Shiki was instantly fond of the big little brother figure of Tsubasa.

Of course, Rikka instantly saw through that.

‘Well, if we stay in other form, Shiki won’t need covers, so there will be a little space saved.’ he points out. ‘We can use that until we figure out how to expand the hut to accommodate everyone.’

‘Excuse me?’ Shiki blinks, and Rikka smiles at him angelically.

‘Didn’t you hear? Eichi’s already planning how to remake his for when twins grow up, Shu’s helping him. For now, they’re fine with cuddling, though, so...’

‘You want to use the same tactic.’ Dai nods. ‘Sounds good.’

‘No, Dai, I’m pretty sure you’re giving Rikka too much credit.’ Shiki instantly warns youngest were, and Rikka pouts. ‘I’m about hundred percent sure he just want to snuggle with all of us.’

‘And what’s wrong with it?’ Tsubasa looks at him from where he sprawled on the deer skins that, with were's intervention, changed more into a giant nest than a proper bedding Shiki usually used. ‘We’re among ours anyway.’

'Among ours, huh...' Shiki muses, and gets three openly inviting looks back.

That night, he sleeps under a living cover.

And doesn’t mind it.

Some people start avoiding him, some other avoid just his hunting grounds. Some get quickly acquaintanced with his pack - though honestly, what else did he expect from Shu’s mate - and some accept three weres as a necessity for the village's safety.

Shiki doesn’t mind, and, following in the steps of three wolves, then stopping on the moonlit clearing, just to sit down and listen to three howls in harmonizing cadences, he decides he’s made the deal of his life, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> As a fun ending note, apparently Shiki was unlucky enough to have his birthday last year when I still desperately tried not to get attached to anything but music in the fandom (you can see how it went by number of fics I wrote since then lol), since Tsukipara was closing and so on... so, that's actually first bd fic I write for him, and last one I needed to finish the (un)holy quartet for Solids? (Timeless first chapter was actually Rikka's bd piece so technically, even he has his story...)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
